Hey, it's another boring Fancharacter!
by Phage-The-Untouchable
Summary: It's my first story of FF.net! Praise me, PRAISE ME!!! Anyhow, this is my first attempt at writing. HEY!! Guess what? CHAPTER THREE IS UP!! WHOOOO!! Sorry it's sooo short! ^___________^;;
1. The first crappy chapter!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Pitiful child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~NYO!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty then, seeing as this is my first FF.net story, don't eat my brain ^_^;;; It's hard to write pertiful stories... NYO!! I'm getting two Magic, the Gathering cards, Phage the Untouchable and Akroma Angel of Wrath!! YAY FOR MEEEE!!! *cheers are heard*   
  
Anyway, this is about a girl who does some stuff... and... stuff... yea... O_o... anyway! Sorry if it be not original (translation: if it's not original)! I can't think of anything else! WAAHH!! Don't kill meeeee!!! *runs away* Well... That was interesting, now wasn't it? O_o... I'll shut up now. Actually, scratch that, I still have to ramble a bit more. This could be a "Mary Sue" if you will, but hopefully, you'll like it! ^_^;; It's hard to come up with a nice character -_-;; You understand, right guys? Guys?? *looks around for the audience which fell into a deep sleep because of her talking too much*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, another wonderful doom filled day in Miss Bitters class. Borrrring! Let's move on, shall we? Anyway, today was special. Today was the day to end all boring days! Today was the day when.... THE WORLD EXPLODES!!! Nah, just kidding. Anyhow, today was the anniversery of celebrating overcrowding in schools. A new child would soon be joining the happy "family" in Miss Bitter's classroom. A day when one child's soul would give out its last breath and rest in the eternal place of bliss to join its other friends in the land of soul heaven. Yes, today was that day, my friend.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Bitters was teaching her children about doom and other such useless for the real world things when a blue light flashed. A bright flash blinded all the children and temporarily caused Zim and Dib to stop glaring at eachother across the front row. Out of the corner in the front where the lice lady had first appeared, stood an averaged sized man who was extremely skinny. He was dressed in black and had red spikes with glasses and the classic trademark of the Z? sign in his shirt. He looked extremely bored and tired and walked up to the class.  
  
"My creations, I have to introduce this fancharacter and unleash it to cause temporal doom upon you all." The man who was obviously Jhonen Vasquez, the man himself, said in a drone voice while looking at his nails that were nonexistant. "Her name is Digi. She comes from Japan." He reached behind him and took the object that was hugging his pant leg for dear life and held her in front of the classroom. "Here she is, children. Make sure you don't kill her on her first day of school. Wait 'til tomorrow to do that so that I can rid the IZ world of all fancharacters." He set the girl down. She was average height and had a black bandana on her head. Her black hair spiked in every which way like Son Goku from Dragonball Z. Her eyes were a bright yellow color and sparkled with that shinyness that only anime eyes would be capable of. Her black shirt had a white Kame House symbol that you would only find in Dragonball Z. Her pants were simple and consisted of black baggy jeans. She smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of her head in the "Son style" (A/N: Yes, yes I am a Zim and DBZ fan. Goku's my favorite character! *Vegeta fans chuck rubber duckies at her* OWIEE!! Stoppit!).   
  
"Hey, guys. Guess I'll be your classmate for the rest of the year." Digi said, hoping no one would throw sticks of celery at her like they did the last Scool she went to. This Skool would be different. She hoped so. (A/N: Scool is Squee's school! YAY!! I'm such a smartass... not...) Back to the story, Digi made her way to one of the back tables in the classroom, Miss Bitters not even caring anymore that new students joined her classroom at, what seemed, random days of the year by some horrible fanfiction writer, sat there staring into space. Jhonen saluted and dissapeared in a puff of pale blue smoke temporarily. Moments later, the smoke cleared to reaveal an atomically pissed off Jhonen, charred and black from the smoke bomb. With his glasses half on and off his face, he grumbled and made his way out the door, coughing up black clouds the whole time.  
  
"Like I said, the world is just doomed like our principle just was by his DOOMED smoke balls. Now, for the next lesson, cherry flavored probes will damn us all to eternal DOOM!!" Miss Bitters went on ranting like she always did.  
  
While this was going on, Zim and Dib resumed their staring contest to decide the famed winner and, most likely, the best of the two!! YEA!! I'm getting carried away... *cough* Anyhow, Digi started snickering at nothing in particular. Everyone turned to stare at her and even the duo who were at the staring contest turned to look at what was so funny. Dib blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things? Was there a person in back of her? He blinked and turned to the front, deciding to ask her about that during lunch. Meanwhile, the rest of the class was staring at her blankly and she was staring back, also with a blank face.  
  
"Nani? Er, I mean, what?" She asked, getting caught up in her first language. "My friend told me something funny!! Is it so bad to laugh when something's funny??!!" She exclaimed. Everyone stared at her confused. She then realized that not everyone could see her 'friend' and sighed while sitting back down. "No wait, most of you guys are evil and wouldn't see him." The class, still a bit confused but for the most part content, turned to stare at Miss Bitters. Digi started looking outside the window, bored as ever. 'This is worse than the last school.' she thought. Gee, I wonder why... DUH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!! You all is happy now, right?? GOOD!! Make my head explode!!! No, don't! It hurted when my head got shot. NYO!! Guess where Digi's name comes from and what she is and I'll post up quickly!! (HINT: she's not Irken, lo and behold!) 


	2. YAY! Another crappy chapter by me!

Disclaimer: OH!! Look! Jhonen's flying across the sky!! *scrambles away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I thought people wouldn't like this thingy... Heehee ^_^ Well, Invader VIZ, I don't have an Aim name, sorry -_-;; I'm too lazy to get a name. I'm extremely lazy. And, no, I don't use Yahoo. YAY!! *splodes* Okay, that was random O_o... *audience stares* WHAT??!! Well, I got to write the chapter. Heehee! Off to write another chapter! *runs off into the distance*  
  
Hey, this is like a crossover of DBZ, Shaman King and Invader Zim (if it didn't have IZ, then I wouldn't be posting it here).  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang for lunch and signaling for the children to run out of the room, screaming like the hideous monkeys that they are. Even Digi joined the crowd, pushing and shoving anyone who dared venture in front of her. Dib stared, swearing he could see a glimps of a person in back of her again but blinked and walked to lunch. Zim lingered in back of Dib, recording anything that he did was interesting. As Dib walked away, Zim ran to lunch the other way so as to avoid getting Dib's attention at the moment.   
  
-----------------  
  
Digi sat at one of the tables in back with no one in particular. She sat with "the freaks" and ate her living tuna casserole (A/N: Someone in my class claims the tuna is living O_o... Scary, huh?). She faced the wall and occupied herself with looking at the childish drawings on the wall. Dib stared at her from across the lunch room as Zim also stared. After about five minutes of this routine, they both stopped looking at her out of boredom. She, however, started giggling again. This triggered Dib to ask her about the figure in back of her. He proceeded to walk over to her and stopped about 3 1/2 feet from her. He coughed trying to get her attention. She had stopped giggling and was sipping her "milk". Between a slurp, she noticed Dib's coughing.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked with slight annoyence at the presence of someone who dared disrupt her lunch. Dib, startled, stuttered out his question. "Uh, I-I saw th-that there w-was someone behind y-you to-today." Digi looked at him puzzled. "You can see Choneko?" She questioned. "Who's Choneko?" Dib asked, confused. Digi pointed behind her at the transparent figure. "Hey, can we talk about this after school? I don't wanna draw attention." Digi said, trying to ignore the disturbed stares around her. "Sure, on the steps?" "Alright." She replied. Dib, instead of going back to his table, sat down next to Digi and started up a conversation, even though she didn't seem to ecstatic about it.   
  
After lunch, recess took place and then two more classes and finally, it was the end of the day. Thankfully, it was a Friday and so Dib could stay out as long as he wanted tonight. Zim, who had overheard the whole conversation, suspended himself above the first step. Somehow, he had managed to convince Miss Bitters that he was so sick that he had to go home without seeing the nurse first, and at the end of the day on a Friday. He waited five minutes later, bored as Hell and finally, the kids were let loose. Zim didn't see Dib or Digi in the wave of students. Finally, they were the last ones out. He focused his hearing on the conversation at hand.   
  
"So, you can see a person behind me?" Digi asked. "Yea, they're right there." Dib pointed behind Digi who looked back at her companion. Choneko had black hair that went to her waist. Her lips were black with a rose shiny color to it. Their eyes were heavily covered in black eye shadow and her fingernails were painted black. Her eyes were a red color, if she had not been blinded before her death. Her wrists were slitted, showing suicide had been the cause of her death. She wore a tight black dress that went to her knees and boots that went halfway up her calf with fishnet stockings. She waved to Dib, or where she sensed him to be. "Hi." She said. "This is Choneko, Dib. I'm a shaman and I can talk to dead spirits like Choneko, here. She had some unfinished business here, anyway like finding the spirit of her ex boyfriend and shoving blocks of wood through his head for all the pain he had caused her when he broke up with her, thusly leading to suicide." Dib was speechless. The dead? How could someone talk to the dead?! He thought it impossible when Zim fell to the ground, laughing. He was gasping for breath when Dib stared at him blankly.   
  
"Zim? What are you doing here?" Dib asked curiously as Zim stood up, randomly laughing and dusting his uniform off. "HAH!! The dead? You can talk to the dead?!!" Zim laughed and pointed a finger at Digi. She glared at him. "It's not funny, alien-boy." Zim stopped abruptantly stopped laughing. "IMPOSSIBLE!!! I am no alien!! I, ZIM, am not an alien!!" Zim said, sticking a finger in the air with the white and red stripes in the background, turning. Dib and Digi sweatdropped at what a fool Zim was. "Ahem." Zim coughed. "Now, lemme guess, you can see Choneko, too?" Digi asked, bored as ever. Zim stared blankly at her. "...." Digi blinked a few times. "......" Zim stared harder and harder 'til his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "...I'll take that as a no." Digi said flatly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ERG! That took forever!! Gomen nasai!! Okay, if you haven't heard of Shaman King, I suggest you go out and buy Shonen Jump or download the eps off Kazaa. Really awesome anime. 


	3. The Third Consequence for Letting Me Wri...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, never will. Thank you *bows in a kimono*  
---------------------------------------------  
  
YES!! YES!! One other person knows about Di Gi Charat!! You got it, Lunar Blu (I think I spelled your name right)!! JOY!! Oh, my Magic: The Gathering cards came today ^__________________________^ I didn't win agains't my sis though -_-;; But, no one said one card would make a difference, did they? Anywho, sorry it's taking me so long, but guess what? I got 141 (No typo there) GWAM today!! YAY!! I broke my record from fourth grade!! JOY FOR MEEEEE!! *cheers for self*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim stood there, confused. What being were they talking about? Digi started to explain. "Choneko is a ghost. She has unfinished business, as you can already guess, seeing as we talked about it right in front of your face." Digi said, looking at her nonexistant finger nails and one arm crossed across her chest. "You should know the rest since you just heard it." Digi said in a bored voice, then flipping out an issue of Blood: The Last Vampire 2002 and started to read it, just like in the old cartoons. Zim looked at Dib and Dib looked back with a look of pure confusion written on his face.   
  
"Are you guys done yet? Sometime while I'm still alive would be good, guys." Gaz came up to the trio, glaring at Dib. Dib gulped and moved in front of Gaz. He waved to Digi but stopped as soon as Gaz poked him with part of her Gameslave. They both walked down the sidewalk. Digi stared at Zim as if to say 'Don't you have to go, too?' Zim laughed and started walking, or rather running, down the sidewalk, the opposite side of Dib.   
  
-------------------Zim's Base-----------------------  
  
"I think she said she was a Shaman..." Zim spoke to his computer, apparently trying to identify what a shaman exactly was. "A SHAMAN IS A CERTAIN KIND OF HUMAN WHO CAN SPEAK AND INTERACT WITH DECEASED PEOPLE, RESULTING IN THEM RESTING IN PEACE. WHAT IS REQUIRED OF A SHAMAN IS THAT THEY HAVE A CERTAIN SPIRIT WHO IS THEIR 'MAIN SPIRIT' AND WHO HAS THE ABILITY IN HELPING THEM IN EVERY DAY AND UNCOMMON TASKS." The computer responded to Zim's question. "Is there any more data on this kind of human?" Zim asked, suspiciously. "EURGH... ERG!! HFF... INSUFFICENT DATA!!" The computer screamed, as though it had been constipated but found relief in a toilet. Zim stared (A/N: Like 'dis! O_O) and the computer remained silent. "I think I've heard enough for now..." Zim said, still staring but moving to the tube which led to the main room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M SORRY IT WAS SO FREAKIN' SHORT BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!!! *breaks down sobbing* GOMEN NASAEI!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! Hey, did you know that Akira Toriyama favors Goku the most in Dragonball Z? Heehee, learned that from Shonen Jump ^_________________________________________________^ Hopefully that made you happy. 


End file.
